


Honeysuckles

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, HanMei, Love confession in a different way, honeysuckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Mei gives Hanzo a flower with a special meaning.





	Honeysuckles

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic came from my Tumblr  
> https://redarmy243.tumblr.com/post/167501957168/
> 
> Heavily inspired to write this from a scene from .hack//G.U:
> 
> https://youtu.be/wXmf80lK9Lo

“Hanzo! Come over here!” She said with her sweet voice.

“Hm? What is it Mei?” Hanzo said as he got up from watering his flowers and approached Mei’s batch of flowers.

“Here.” She handed him a flower with 4 long white petals, a few vines sticking outward from the center.

“What is this Mei?” He asked, looking at the flower curiously.

She giggled and smiled. “It’s called a Honeysuckle, Hanzo.”

“I see… an unique beauty. Hanzo said, admiration in his eyes looking at the flower.

Mei giggled again. “Do you know what Honeysuckles symbolize, Hanzo?” She said, taking a few steps closer to Hanzo.

He didn’t notice Mei was close to him until he looked back at her from the flower. He hesitated, her beauty more unique than the flower in his hand. His heart pumped slightly faster, but he did not move from his position.

He cleared his throat. “Symbolize? I do not know Mei, what do they-“ He was cut off when Mei suddenly kissed his left cheek. He suddenly froze. It was if time just stopped.

Mei laughed at Hanzo’s reaction. Waiting a second for him to reassure himself, She then curled her legs together and put her hands behind her as she said with a visible blush:

**_“Devoted Affection.”_ **

She smiled and walked away from Hanzo, wanting to hear his second reaction.

Hanzo just stood there, unmoved, trying to process everything that just happened. He was blushing too. Did Mei just admit her love to him? He wanted to sit down, but instead he laughed rather loudly. “Heh… I see…” He said.

Mei, still looking away from Hanzo and smiling, giggled. She loved him. And he loved her.


End file.
